This invention relates to a new type of an electrostatic copying machine and more particularly to an operation indicator means for indicating to the operator by means of a particular recognition means what type of operations to do next.
In the past, the operator of a copying machine was informed as to what type of operation to do through the utilization of a visual display, such as a lamp.
For example, a lamp "WAIT" energized for a period of time from power throw up to start-up, a lamp "READY" energized for a period of time where the copying machine is available, and a lamp "JAM" energized when any copy sheet is jammed, etc. informed the operator of the operating state of the copying machine so that the operator might perform a desired operation pursuant to the operating states of those lamps.
One who was unfamiliar with the copying machine might not know how to solve the problem indicated by one of those lamps.
For copying machines it is generally necessary to mount an original on an original table, load a copy sheet cassette into a sheet feed station, set the amount of light exposure or the copy density, set the desired number of copies and so forth prior to the copying operation. If the lamp "READY" is on at the completion of those preparations, the operator can press a copy switch to initiate the copying operation. When the copying machine suffers from a jam trouble and so forth during the copying operation, the operator should remedy it. A periodic checkup is also needed for maintenance and preservation of copying machines.
The prior art copying machine used displays, for example, lamps, LEDs and ECDs, as a recognition means, which displays were difficult and complicated to increase their displaying capacity. More particularly, in the case where anyone, whether trained or not, is authorized to operate the copying machine, the operator himself may have difficulty in remedying erroneous conditions indicated by the warning lamps. The more complicated the machine the stronger such the tendency. One who will operate the copying machine for the first time, typically a coin-operated copying machine, probably does not understand how to remedy erroneous conditions of the machine by merely looking at the warning lamps.